The disclosure relates, in general, to a vehicle safety system and, more particularly, to an impact transmission structure for use with a side impact detection system.
In general, a vehicle such as a passenger car or truck may include a side impact system for the detection of a side impact of the vehicle. One example of a side impact system includes one or more acceleration sensors and one or more airbags or other safety devices. In one example, a first acceleration sensor may be placed in association with an ECU (Electric Control Unit) provided on a floor of the vehicle, while a second acceleration sensor may be provided around an outer frame or body side structure at a side of the vehicle. When at least one of the acceleration sensors detect a side impact, the side impact system may deploy one or more restraint devices such as a side airbag. The airbags may be deployed from a roof side rail, a seat, or another location within the vehicle. Once deployed, the airbag may expand to fill at least a portion of the space between the occupant of the vehicle and the interior side of the vehicle. For example, the side impact system may expand a side airbag along an interior surface of a side door so as to cover a space between an occupant and the side door. However, in designing a side impact system for a vehicle, several challenges may arise. Accordingly, there is a need for further improvements in the field of side impact systems.